Spirited Away 2
by WolfspearWolflover
Summary: It's been 15 years since Chihiro and her parents had a week wiped from their memories. Ever since Chihiro has been having strange visions and dreams, which she paints, thinking it's her own mind inspiring her. Only one day, someone shows up, and her life is about to completely change. I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY THAT WAS THE ONLY TITLE I COULD THINK OF (I know I'm sorry for that v-v
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again! This is a new fanfic.**_

_**Did you guess a movie to do with spirits and a monster named No-Face?**_

_**In that case, you're correct!**_

_**This is a fanfic of Spirited Away, which I obviously don't own.**_

_**I've read multiple fanfics to do with this movie in the near past, so if you have also read a bunch, you may see some resemblances. I'll try to keep it as original as possible, but if I use someone else's ideas by accident, then I'm sorry and you can write a review saying so, so it'll be seen by the public. ^^**_

…_**.**_

It's been fifteen years since Chihiro, her mom and her dad moved to their new home. She had always planned to leave and go back to their old town, but she could never work up the courage, especially now since she finished college and she had no more inspiration.

Of course, with the exceptions of her infamous drawings and paintings of her most common subject. She called it a parody of Alice in wonderland. Most of the scenes took place in an old fashioned bathhouse, in a festival, or in a beautiful field. The drawings consisted of these characters: A weasel spirit named Lin, twin sister witches named Yubaba and Zeniba, a giant baby named Boh, a man that was a cross between spider and man named Kamaji who was usually accompanied by little black balls, and a black shadow wearing a mask named No-Face.

And she couldn't ever forget her favorite. A silver dragon who had long horns and beautiful green hair along his back. In drawings featuring a small girl with brown hair, she usually made the dragon (when the girl wasn't riding him through a blue sky) a handsome young boy, with striking emerald eyes and short green, nearly black hair. She called him Haku, or the spirit of the Kohaku River.

Whenever asked where she had gotten these ideas, she would simply reply, "Friends from another life. Good friends, ones that you wouldn't be able to forget," Even though she sounded so confident, she knew that was a lie. To be completely honest, she had no idea. Every once in a while, when she was younger, she would have dreams that would urge and inspire her to paint.

She would close her eyes and let the brush do its own thing. After the brush stopped moving she would open her eyes and in front of her would be a creation. Chihiro would go by intuition and pick a name randomly, somehow she just knew, that's what she said, anyway.

What confused people the most is how she would obsess with the river that almost drowned her, and name her favorite drawing after it. She thought she was crazy for a while too, but she couldn't help it. It was like the river was trying to draw her in. She never stayed too long when she visited it, scared that it would try to drown her again.

But the drawing she named after it… The silver dragon… That's what she was obsessed with. Not the river itself. She really did think she was crazy when she felt so happy drawing the dragon/boy. She would get a warm tingly feeling. She often told herself that she couldn't be in love with a drawing, a dream, a simple figment of her strange imagination…

That was… Until she met someone a week ago, who changed her life forever.

_-Flash Back-_

It was early in the morning and Chihiro had to run out to get groceries. She was out of milk. Again. Her dad was right, she was a milk addict. Not only milk, but pretty much the necessities. She hated going out, especially shopping. She wasn't broke, oh no, she had plenty of money, she just couldn't stand getting attention. She knew a lot of the elderly and children of the small part of town she resided in because of volunteering, and often bumped into them, which wasn't the problem either.

The problem was far off, she loved the elderly and children, which is why she volunteered. What she couldn't stand is when the elderly had grandsons and the children and big brothers that are with their family when she bumps into them. She couldn't stand being hit on, she simply wasn't interested.

She had tried to cut her hair real short and wear boy clothes, like she did as a kid, in order to look more like a guy. That failed. That attracted either females who were curious, or nerdy guys who just creeped her out more than the normal crowd. So, instead, she continued to dress in a tomboy way and grow out her hair. She had to admit, she looked better with long hair a girl clothes, but having the long hair was enough.

After scribbling down a quick list and getting dressed she headed out, making to double check if the house was locked. She lived with her dad, in the same blue house that her mom had pointed out.

Her mom…

She held back tears as she thought about. Her mother had died in a car accident 10 years ago, when she was 15. A man who had a little too much to drink, and a truck, and slipped out of his lane and right in front of my mother. She had swerved to avoid him, and she probably felt relieved, not bothering to pay attention to the very deep ditch she was heading into. Her car fell in nose first. They said she had died on contact, which was a somewhat relief… At least she didn't suffer. Hopefully.

Akiihiro, Chihiro's dad, was still broken up about it. He simply shut down whenever his wife was mentioned. Chihiro hadn't ever seen anyone cry as much as her father during her mother's funeral. Well, except for herself. As much of a tomboy as she was, she was still a bit of a crybaby.

She broke out of her thoughts and slapped her self before wiping away the moisture from her eyes, "Pull it together Chihiro or you're never going to get the chores done," She quickly opened her car door, a simple, boring, plain, blue sprint, and started the engine after slipping her seatbelt on.

The drive to the grocery store didn't take long. It was only about 15 minutes away, she just didn't want to walk. She would have a walk when it was cooler in the evening, maybe drive to her river and walk along it. No, not her river. Just because she nearly died in that river, did not mean she possessed it. But she couldn't help but feel happy when she thought, or said, 'her river.'

Taking a deep breath and wishing upon a star, she parked her car, and after grabbing some reusable black bags, headed into the store. It wasn't hard to find all the stuff she needed, she lived there for so long she could remember the employees names.

When she nearly at till, thinking she was home free, a wrinkly old hand touched her arm. She nearly screeched and whipped around to see who it belonged to, but she was able to keep it to a simple glance over the shoulder and a rapidly beating heart.

"Ah! Mrs. Nishihara! You gave me quite a fright!"

The old woman let out a small chuckle and smiled brightly, "Ah, just as easy as ever to scare, I see. You should really fix that."

Chihiro giggled, "I would be able to if I didn't always have to look over my shoulder for old teasers."

Mrs. Nishihara gave a small playful and dismissal wave, "If I didn't tease you, who would?"

"Grandma! There you are!"

Chihiro looked up to track the masculine voice only to see, to her dismay, it belonged to a guy, who was coming over to them. Don't get her wrong, he wasn't bad looking, he was quite handsome, she just hoped he wouldn't be like the others and try to flirt with her. The man was about her age, though much taller. He had messy short dirty blond hair and clear aqua eyes. He had chiseled features, and high cheekbones.

When he made it over to Chihiro and Mrs. Nishihara, he almost immediately noticed the woman. He looked her up and down, and self-consciously, she crossed her arms and gave him a cold glare, before looking away.

"Ah, now Chihiro, don't be like that. This is my grandson, Hisashi. Hisashi, this is a good friend of mine, Chihiro."

Hisashi smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you, you have a very beautiful name," He stuck out his hand in greeting.

Chihiro coldly took his hand, shook it once then dropped it, "Same to you."

Much to her relief, the cashier called, "Next!"

Chihiro started loading up her stuff, ignoring the old woman and her grandson chat to each other. Once she had bought her things, she walked as quickly as she could to her car. She let a breath go that she didn't know she was holding and loaded up the back seat with the groceries. She was about to get into the driver's seat, when a strong hand grabbed her wrist, pinning it to the door handle so she couldn't go anywhere. She followed the arm to see it belonged to Hisashi, and immediately gave him a etremly menacing glare.

He simply narrowed his eyes slightly, his lips going into a thin line, his voice hard and cold when he eventually spoke, "Listen, I don't want to cause trouble, I just think you should stop painting what you're currently painting. It's bad luck."

Chihiro nearly hissed at him, but managed to keep her cool, "It's my work, I can paint whatever I want."

He tightened his grip, making Chihiro wince. There was going to be a bruise in the morning, "I know you're obsessed with that dragon and river, the river that was supposed to have been destroyed, but had been simply re-routed. You need to stop. Forget about it."

Chihiro was starting to get angry, "And why should I?!"

He growled, a strange animal-like noise that was starting to scar Chihiro, "Because spirits and Humans can't be together. If you don't stop painting, at least never go that old train station or speak with a woman like the one in your paintings named Lin."

Chihiro felt adrenaline pump through her veins in anger, "Listen here, bub. I can do whatever I want. That 'Lin' character is simply a character in my paintings," with all her might she pushed him away roughly before slamming her car door and starting it.

Seeming to get the message, he backed away, his eyes changed from cold hate to desperate pleading. Chihiro ignored it as she pulled out of the parking lot, completely unaware that someone, or more like something, was following her.

Oh yeah, her life wouldn't ever be the same.

…_**..**_

_**Hope you liked it…**_

_**I nearly had to rewrite it twice so I hope it was worth the effort Lol.**_

_**I decided to do better organization, so hopefully, even though I plan to make future chapters short, at least it'll be enough to satisfy my need to write and you guys.**_

_**I don't know where the heck I'm going with this plot, but whatever.**_

_**Go with the flow, man.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey!**_

_**I already got 2 follows and an awesome review! Woohoo!**_

_** Roshini: I posted a reply at the bottom, hope you see it ^^**_

_**Anyway here's chapter 2. I decided to keep the chapters fairly short (like 2,000 words or a bit less) and post more chapters more often.**_

…_**..**_

After meeting that weird guy, Hisashi, and thoroughly freaking Chihiro out, she had stayed in the house, not leaving at all. So maybe he had scared her, and maybe she had stopped painting for the remainder of the week, but that wasn't a big deal.

Though, ever since that guy spoke to her, she had been feeling a stronger pull to the Kohaku River. It got stronger every day. It was like it knew someone was trying to keep her away, and it desperately wanted her to go to it. But she just couldn't. To distract herself from the pull she had made the house nearly spotless, moved the furniture around once or twice, gained a few pounds from stuffing herself boredly, and nearly watched her share of TV for a year.

After a week, she had nothing to do. If she continued stuffing herself and sleeping, she make herself fat and sick. And she would need to go shopping again. That was a no thanks for her. And anyway, she couldn't ignore the pull of the river much longer, especially after her dream the night before.

…

_Chihiro woke to a clear blue a wet, cold feeling. She immediately knew she was dreaming, but where was she? Concentrating on her senses, she could feel herself standing on soft, almost clay-like sand, with some sharp rocks mixed in. Concentrating further, she could see small, brightly coloured fish swimming around joyfully, and equally bright coral on the sea bed._

_She knew where she was. There was no mistaking it._

_She was in the Kohaku River, and it felt too realistic to be a dream._

_Chihiro let out a gasp and began to panic, even though she knew that was a horrible thing to do. Her throat began to burn as the fish began to notice her and quickly swim away. Her lungs screamed for her to release the breath she was holding, but she couldn't. Either way, if she kept the air in or let it go, she was still drowning._

_The water became ice cold, the sand turned into hard, sharp rock. The water turned a dark eerie green, almost black. She couldn't hold her breath anymore and ended up swallowing water when she let it go._

'Oh god! Not this again! Please wake up! Please!'

_She squeezed her eyes shut and shakily pinched her arms in attempt to wake up, but that only used up energy she didn't have. The water kept getting colder and blood began to appear on her feet and legs where they got cut by the rocks and coral. Her throat burned, her chest and stomach ached._

_This was too real to be a dream, but what else could it be? She started to feel her mind slowly blank, and eventually her panicking turned into blissful nothings. She began to shut down, losing consciousness._

_And then, just before she slipped into sleep, she felt something soft on her right leg and arm. Using her last bit of strength, she managed to look down to see what it was. Her brain snapped back into action when she saw the object was a beautiful glowing silver, with sea-green hair flowing down its back._

_It was her dragon! But how?! Certainly this wasn't a dream, it felt too real! She began to panic again, willing herself to wake up from this nightmare, when a deep voice worked itself into her mind. The voice sounded familiar, but where she had heard it before, she couldn't figure out._

"_Calm down, you're safe now."_

_She felt the dragon wrap itself around her and slowly pull her towards the surface. Before she knew it, she was on a hard, cool rock, on the bank of the river. She was gasping for breath, and when she tried to sit up, a wave of dizziness overcame her before she felt a force gently push her down again._

"_Don't try to get up and calm your breathing before you make yourself pass out and make my saving you pointless."_

_She fought the sleepiness and tried to will her ragged breathing to become normal. Looking to her side, where she once again felt the soft warmness, she saw the dragon. _Her_ dragon. His dark emerald eyes seemed to look right into her soul, and she began to feel frightened of their cold stare. The dragon seemed to notice her wariness and softened his gaze._

"_I will not ask why you were so reckless and why you came here, Chihiro, but I will ask, why you even thought it was such a good idea to try and kill yourself," The dragons' eyes grew hard again._

_Chihiro tried to speak, but it hurt her throat immensely. The dragon shook his head, "I will have to ask you another time, foolish human girl," He muttered the last part, but not as harshly as the words before. His eyes softened again, more than before, and he touched his warm nose to her forehead, blowing softly. _

_Instantly, everything went black._

…_.._

That morning she had groggily woken up, her bones and muscles ached immensely. When she tried to sit up her head began to pound. Her throat burned like someone had set it on fire, and her stomach and her chest felt like they were going to burst. Without opening her eyes she layed back down, she was probably coming down with something.

Her eyes snapped open as her head hit the pillow, completely forgetting her headache. She quickly sat up again and turned feeling her pillow and sheets.

They were nearly _soaked._ It smelled like fish and freshwater. She felt her hair and it was slightly moist. She looked down and all she had on was the bra and underwear from the day before. Knowing her dad wouldn't be home, she screeched.

Last night hadn't been a dream after all! She had really almost drowned!

Which meant…

She screamed again and started freaking out. If it wasn't a dream, then her dragon really did exist!

And if that was true… Then… He was probably the one that undressed her!

"Oh God, oh God, oh God. Why does this crap always happen to me?!"

Trying to ignore the pain, and failing, she quickly got dressed and went downstairs. She couldn't ignore the burning in her throat any longer and drank nearly four glasses of water all at once, almost choking on the last swallow.

In a snap second she decided she needed to go back to that river.

If it hadn't been a dream, then how did she end up there in the first place?

She needed to know if she had been hallucinating or if it truly had happened. She needed to know if her dragon existed.

Chihiro turned red like a tomato at the thought of the dragon. Her dad wasn't home, so he couldn't have been the one to leave her in her underwear, and she had more self-respect than to go to sleep like that. Then again, she didn't really consciously go to the river, did she?

In all her past visits her dragon had never appeared to her, so why had he appeared then?

It was true that she had random blackouts, when her body would act on her own. The doctors had said it was a side effect of her depression and her mental illness, which didn't have an exact name, so was it possible, that she had seen or heard something, and acted on her own? Was it true what he said, and had she really tried to kill herself?

She did, didn't she. Even as she fought for air, when she still had plenty of energy, she didn't even attempt to swim to the surface. When it happened when she was a child, she didn't know how to swim, so it was understandable then, but now, she was one of the best swimmers around. Her dad had put her in swimming lessons, and all her instructors said she would make a fine teacher or life guard.

Yet, she didn't try to save herself. Would she have really died if her dragon wasn't there? Most likely. She had been conscious, but she couldn't control herself. Just like a dream…

She screeched, for the third time that morning, when a shrill noise snapped her from her thoughts. After a moment of calming her beating heart, she realised it was the phone. She grabbed it when it reached its last series of rings and pressed 'talk.'

"Hello?"

"Chihiro! Thank god you're alright! You didn't pick up when I called you last night!" She chuckled a bit at her friends' antics, her one and only 'friend,' Akoto.

"I'm alright, I fell asleep early, that's all," She didn't think she should worry Akoto.

"Ah good. You've been acting strangely recently, so I guess I just let my imagination get ahead of me. Anyway, are you free today? The girls and I are hanging out, and they suggested inviting you."

Chihiro unconsciously shook her head, "No thanks. I got plans today."

Akoto sighed, "Geez, you need to be more social, you're never going to get a boyfriend at this rate, y'know."

Chihiro laughed, "Oh trust me, I don't mind. I'll hang out another time, ok? Don't worry about me. Just have fun."

Chihiro could almost imagine Akoto silly grin, she had always been a good friend, despite being a bit weird, "Alright alright, but you gotta promise, you won't refuse next time?"

"I can't promise that, but I'll try. Cya."

"Don't be a stranger, girly," With that Akoto hung up, after giggling for a moment. Chihiro sighed and enjoyed a second of peace before the doorbell went off.

Geez, how popular was she this morning. She made her way to the door, stiffly. Her chest still hurt and she didn't feel like eating, she felt sick to her stomach. Opening the door, another strange thing happened. There wasn't anyone in sight. She sighed, "Kids I suppose."

She took another look around, and glancing down, she noticed a small box and letter. Curious, she picked up them both and quickly made her way to the dining room, after kicking the door close. She placed the letter on the table before opening the box. She had to struggle with a bit before it finally gave up and popped open. Inside was an emerald. It was small and attached to a thin gold chain, to make a necklace. Despite its small size, it was stunningly beautiful, and looked insanely expensive.

An image popped into her head.

_The jewel is the same shade as _his _eyes…_

Shaking her head to get the image out of her mind, she closed the box and put it down, retrieving the letter. After opening it, she studied the letter. She nearly fainted at what it read.

'I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, I regretted it every day. I've decided to keep it now. If you forgive me, come to my river. Please. I've missed you.'

'-Haku'

No way this was happening. Haku was her dragon. What promise? What did he mean?

Her life just kept getting stranger and stranger, and so far, it was for the worst.

…

_**Sorry about the ending, I might have sped it up a bit.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!**_

_**It only took about an hour or so to write, so there's probably going to be a shit ton of grammer and spelling errors, sorry about that .**_

_**Oh well, it's all for good fun Hehe.**_

_** Roshini Thanks so much for your review, it made my day ^^ I hope you stick around for future chapters ^-^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So um this is chapter three already.**_

_**Keeping the chapters short is keeping me more interested so except an update at least every couple of days.**_

_**I'm going to regret saying that, aren't I?**_

_**I'm currently working on another project as well so I'm going to try to juggle them…**_

_**Yay and my need to multi task.**_

…_**..**_

Chihiro debated on putting the necklace on or not. For about an hour she fought with herself about it. Eventually, she decided to bring it, but only keep it in her pocket. Grabbing her purse and phone, and nearly forgetting her keys she made her way outside and to her car. As she was unlocking her car, she heard a dinging noise that alerted her of a text message.

'You need to come into work.'

It was from her boss.

_Dammit. Guess the river is going to have to wait._

She could feel something uneasy settle in her stomach and the usual pull, as if something was upset at her thoughts. That was just too bad. As much as she wanted to find out what happened last night and if her dragon, a mythical creature, did exist, her job was much more important.

She would have to remember to quit once she found a better and higher paying job. Her boss was a womanizer, and luckily, he liked her. Which made it easy to make the hours flexible and actual working time short, while still getting paid fulltime. The only condition was that she had to come in whenever she was called, but that was a small price to pay.

As she made her way to work, the uneasiness felt her stomach, and the pull lessened. On normal occasions, the pull would have increased the deeper she got into the city. What was up with that?

As she got into work her boss immediately greeted her. Sure, he was handsome, for his age. He was probably a good 40 years older than her, or so she guessed. She didn't bother to ask.

"Chihiro! Finally you're here!"

She inwardly groaned as he led her to a worker, who was frustratingly muttering at a dead computer. It was going to be a while before she could go to the river.

As she predicted, she didn't get to the small field and water until eleven at night. The sun had nearly disappeared behind the hills already, and it was starting to get too cool for her liking. So far, the only thing that she could hear was the trickling of the water, the rustle of the grass, and the odd chirp from a flock of birds, flying higher than she could see. She was just glad she knew what she was doing and not completely out of it again.

She kept a safe distance from the water, the closer she was the more sick she felt. Whoever sent that letter was probably long gone, they had probably waited all afternoon, but it couldn't hurt for her to enjoy the peacefulness for a few minutes.

She began to get bored not to long after and started to put the left overs from her snacks, that she had thankfully brought, back into her purse. Standing and stretching, she suddenly felt a wave of uneasiness that made her stomach do flops. She warily studied her surroundings, starting to feel a bit paranoid. Whoever, or whatever, was waiting for her, couldn't be hostile, could it?

Great, and now she was starting to freak herself out. That was just utterly perfect. She stretched again, pushing the doubts in her mind away, and started moving away from the river. As she started walking away, she felt a strong pull towards the river again. Nearly a second afterwards a strong gust of wind knocked her on her butt.

"Ow…" The contents of her purse scattered, and she huffed, annoyed. "Well ain't this just wonderful." Grumbling she began to pick up her things when she noticed a soft green glow coming from under her purse. Curious, she gently lifted her purse and gasped. That green necklace was glowing!

And not just an annoying lamp-type glow, no, this was beautiful, subtle, but enough to notice. Slowly she picked up the jewel and studied it. It felt warm to the touch, almost as warm as her dragon was last night. She suddenly got a craving, I guess you could say, to see that silver spirit and make sure he was real. She desperately needed to know.

A short, amused laughter broke her from her state of curiosity. Slowly lifting her head, she gripped the jewel as hard as she could when she saw who was laughing.

It was Hisashi.

His amused look annoyed and scared the hell out of Chihiro. After he was done laughing, but continuing to snicker, he studied her, amusement dancing in his eyes, "I didn't think you would actually come. I thought you said your dragon was only a figment of your imagination."

Chihiro didn't think she could clutch the emerald jewel any harder, "I did, I came here to study the river. I had heard it flooded a bit in the last downfall and I wanted to come see it for myself before it dried up again."

His laugh fully died down, and his eyes took on a more menacing look, "You know, you really are gullible. And granny was saying how independent and confident you are, what a laugh! You're just a weak girl shielding her heart because she doesn't believe her own words when she says that her 'spirit world' doesn't exist."

She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes and ground her teeth, "Are you done with your rant, yet? It doesn't exist, it's only a child's nursery rhyme," although she sounded confident and sure of herself, he was right, she was starting to doubt that it was ever fictional.

She stiffened up again when his words became harsh and he narrowed his eyes, "I already told you, foolish human girls have no right knowing about the spirit world, let alone be together with a spirit," The air became cold and she shivered, she felt like the wind was trying to tear her apart, and Hisashi began laughing again, "So, after I kill you and destroy all your paintings, it'll be like you never existed. Maybe we can wipe your father's memories of both you and his wife to!"

She felt the tears pouring down her cheeks now, as much as she tried to keep the away, they wouldn't stop, "No! Don't you dare! If you hurt my father I will make sure you die a thousand deaths! He's suffered enough!" Suddenly reality dawned on her, and she whispered, "You were the one who sent me the letter and jewel, right?"

Hisashi made a hissing noise, and in a matter of milliseconds, was in front of Chihiro. He had her by the collar of her shirt, and was gripping so tightly, that the burn began to return to her throat, "As I said, humans are stupid. You cannot kill a spirit, idiot. And yes, I did! That jewel is simply a green rock that I had polished, quite expertly as well. You are so gullible!"

He tightened his grip and she started coughing uncontrollably. She dropped the necklace and tried to push him away, which made him only grin and choke her quicker.

_Once again, I'm near the edge of a painful death, only this time, my dragon won't save me, after all, he wasn't even the one that wanted me here._

Eventually she lost her strength and Hisashi began laughing again, as tears slid down her cheeks. What happened next, shocked her more than she could possibly explain.

It all happened quickly. The gem grew brighter than before, almost to the point where you couldn't look at it. Hisashi's eyes widened and he hissed loudly, almost as if in pain, before dropping Chihiro, literally _dropping_, like she was a hot potato, and jumping back a few feet.

When she hit the ground roughly she started coughing and rubbing her throat. She felt her stomach heave and the sudden air and bile rose up in her throat. She groaned in pain, but despite the pain, when she heard a low, threatening growl, she froze immediately.

A low voice echoed through her mind, though somehow she knew, that it was directed at the blonde man, "No, spirits like you who don't know their place, are the foolish ones," She knew that voice. It was the one that spoke to her last night, only this time, it was much deeper, laced with anger and hatred.

Hisashi laughed again, only it was quieter and not so confident, he was trying to act brave, but he was failing badly at it, "You can't hurt me, you have no power in the human world, which is why you never come here! You'll try to save Chihiro, but all you can do is simply watch!"

The dragon narrowed his emerald eyes, daring Hisashi to make another smart comment, "That may be true, but I do have a physical form, which is much stronger than yours. Do not underestimate my power, after all, it was I who guided you to that jewel."

Chihiro swore she could hear a bit of a whimper from Hisashi, and turned her head to look over her shoulder. She could only do it for a fraction of a second before the aching in her neck became unbearable. From the glance she saw, Hisahi's eyes were still big, but only this time, out of pure fear. The dragon was ignoring her, keeping its focus on every little movement the man did.

Eventually, the blonde man had enough of the stare off and took off at lightning speed. The dragon snarled, and wanted more than anything to go after the annoying and stupid snake spirit, but right now, he had a human girl to worry about.

Shifting into his human form he quickly gathered Chihiro's things and picked her up bridal style. Lucky for him, she had exerted herself, and passed out. At least it wasn't life threatening. A sharp pain went through his belly, he would have to get back soon, before the others worried too much about him.

Shifting back into a dragon, he shot out to her house at the speed of light. He couldn't stay long, so he had to help her quickly. Ignoring his human desires he stripped her down to her underwear, and trying to pretend she was simply a human girl he was helping, and not his precious Sen, he bandaged her neck with some spare wrappings in her medicine cabinet.

Putting her in her bed in a comfortable position, he quickly scribbled down a note and put the gem on top of it. Another sharp pain and a wave of dizziness. He was running out of time. He took a longing look at Chihiro, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, that would hopefully lessen her headache and pain when she woke up. He shifted and sped off, back to his river. He only prayed she would listen to his note.

He needed his love back and safe, he didn't have much time. Not much at all.

…_**..**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**It was shorter than the last couple, sorry.**_

_**As I said before, I'm going to keep them really short.**_

_**That way, hopefully, more than just two chapters.**_


	4. Sorry - Update

**Sorry for the extremely late update…**

**My life has been hectic, to say the least, and I've been really sick (again). I've been trying to keep up and get ready for school, and it has been purring a load of stress on my mind.**

**Anyways, I got something to announce:**

**The part where Haku stripped Chihiro, it's because she had a fever, not because he was being a perv. Sorry for not adding that in.**

**Sorry about that!**

**I'm watching the movie again to get more inspiration.**

**Lol… I knew this would happen… XD**

**I start writing a story and I lose interest and quit without a word.**

**Sorry about that! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Sorry guys, hope you can forgive me awesome people~!**

**-Wolfy~chan 3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Now onto the next chapter!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. I wish I did!**_

…_**.**_

Chihiro woke up slowly, first her sense of touch, then her sense of smell, and finally she could force her eyes open. She immediately knew that she was cold, and in her bed. She smelled like sweat and river water. She groaned, she would need a long, hot shower. After she dealt with this pounding headache.

She opened her eyes slowly, trying to ignore her aching head, and blinked away the sleep from her eyes. She tried to sit up but immediately regretted it when her back protested. She felt her neck when she felt fabric rub against it, and her eyes snapped open.

Someone had bandaged her neck in order to keep her from injuring it while she slept. No, not just 'someone', her dragon. He really did exist. What happened last night proved it. She sighed, today was going to be a long day.

As long as she didn't run into that other guy, who obviously wanted her dead. Rubbing her head and sitting up, she shook her head feeling frustrated. _What the hell is going on?!_ Deciding she needed some painkillers, she convinced herself the pain wasn't as bad as it was. Chihiro stood up, refrained from stretching, and reached for a water bottle on her bedside table, barely noticing the other two items.

When she did, she completely froze. The green gem, now reflecting a dim rainbow of colours, sat on top a folded piece of paper. Hesitantly, she moved the gem and cautiously lifted the paper, opening it and scanning the contents. What she read nearly made her heart stop.

_Dear my beloved Sen,_

_You manage to get yourself in trouble so easily. You are still the same girl you were so long ago. Well, it must have been a while for you, at least._

_I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. When you lost your memory I didn't want to interfere further. I wanted you to live a normal life._

_I apologise so much. I realize now the pain I have caused. I do not want to ask you this, but, you must come back to the spirit world. The bathhouse is in danger and I am unable to help it in my current state._

_Lin will come and fetch you and then take you to Zeniba's home. There, she will repair your memories. _

_I have missed you so much. I hope to see you soon._

_Haku_

Chihiro shook her head, putting the note down. Her dad was probably just feeling guilty and made up the note. That old man was just fuelling her insanity. But it couldn't be that, could it? If she really was crazy, what had scared Hisashi? Of course, it could be that he was crazy too, but what were the chances of that?

A doorbell snapped her out of her blank staring and she quickly made her way to the front door, unlocking it and opening it up a crack. On the 'welcome' mat lay a medium-sized box with an untapped top. Cocking her head curiously, Chihiro picked up the box and made her way into the dining room, kicking the front door closed.

Studying the box after putting it down on the table, she didn't see any return address or note. Feeling a bit wary, but stronger curiosity, she opened the box slowly. A small brown weasel popped out of the box, chattering noisily. Chihiro screeched and landed on her butt, stunned for a moment.

The weasel crouched on the table, its large eyes staring at Chihiro and its tail flicking back and forth. The woman groaned and rubbed her head, glancing up at the creature and muttering, "Seriously? No address and a weasel… I really am going insane."

Sighing, she stood up and rested a hip on the table while tapping her fingers on the surface of it in thought. The weasel simply stared at her, unblinking. It was really starting to unnerve Chihiro, so in a quick though, she went to the cupboard to get a bowl for water.

The weasel caught a glimpse of a rainbow rock in the corner of its eye and started squealing excitedly, rushing over and picking it up in its mouth.

"Hey! Put that down!" Chihiro nearly dropped the bowl on the counter and rushed over to the weasel, which had cowered away slightly. When the woman reached for it, the weasel darted to the other side of the table and leapt onto the floor. The rock glowed for a minute, which made Chihiro freeze. After it had calmed down, the weasel jumped back onto the table, putting the rock down and looking up expectantly at the slightly shocked woman, who looked like she was going to faint when the weasel spoke.

"_Did it work? I hope it did."_

Chihiro didn't think she could stand it anymore. She was hearing a voice in her head! Not only that, but the voice sounded familiar – how can a rats voice sound familiar?!

"_Sen? You ok?"_

Sen… That made Chihiro's head ache, as if trying to remember something, "Um, well, I'm talking to a rodent, so, uh, no. And who's Sen?!"

"_Oh good you can hear me… I didn't think that would work. That damn dragon didn't bother explaining how to talk to you, so I just winged it."_

"D-dragon…? You mean like, fire breathing, giant-ass lizard thing, right?"

The weasel laughed, or made a noise that sounded like a laugh, _"I guess, though this one doesn't breathe fire. I guess you won't remember me, my name is Rin."_

Chihiro nodded slowly, "Right… My name is Chihiro."

The weasel cocked its head questioningly, _"Chihiro?" _ It seemed to realize something, _"Oh, that's right! I keep thinking your real name is Sen, but that isn't right. I may be young for a spirit, but my memory will be the death of me."_

"So you're a spirit?" Chihiro scoffed and rolled her eyes at that, "Right, and I'm a God."

The weasel cocked its head again, staring at her with its unblinking eyes, _"No, you may not be, but a God is in love with you, which essentially makes you one,"_ It seemed to zone out for a moment, _"Or I think that's how it works…"_

Chihiro nearly screeched, but managed to just make a high-pitched yell, "What?! A God, in love with me?!" She put her hand to her face, covering part of it, "Chihiro, you aren't just insane, you're a freaking mental case! First you get randomly attacked, then a weasel starts talking to you as if it knows you, and now a God likes you," She sighed, "All those years of basically living alone are finally getting to you, old hag."

The weasel became silent at the mention of a 'random attack,' and stayed silent for a few minutes longer while the human muttered to herself, finally, Rin spoke up, _"That random attack is why I'm here. I'm here to bring you back to the spirit world. Normally, the safest place is in the human world, where spirits can't detect you, but since they've already found you, there's no point in hiding."_

Chihiro looked down at the weasel, realization hitting her like a bullet at the mention of a 'spirit world.' Now she knew why the names 'Rin' and 'Sen' rang a bell for her. Those were two characters of her line of paintings. Sen was the small ten-year-old human girl, and Rin was the snappy weasel spirit, who even though had a cold heart, Chihiro often painted her as a happy and amazing friend to the human girl.

She frowned, thinking. Finally, she replied, when Rin made an impatient noise, "And how am I supposed to believe a talking weasel that there's a spirit world?"

Rin rolled her eyes, getting slightly annoyed. She knew that Chihiro had her memories taken away, but now the human was just acting stupid, _"I'm a talking weasel, you were attacked last night and nearly killed, the rock over there glows rainbow, and silver dragon saved you, and you question whether a 'spirit world' exists?" _Rin huffed, _"I know I was warned that you were going to be doubtful and dense, but I was never told you were going to be stupid."_

Chihiro narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Well I have perfectly good reason to believe I'm just crazy and this is all a dream. Why don't I think that, wake up from this nightmare, and continue on in my ordinary, dull, but safe, human life."

Rin blinked slowly, _"Obviously, this is no dream, and you aren't going to wake up or continue an 'ordinary life.' My job is to bring you back to the spirit world, and if I don't, it's your fault if I get my head bit off by a very pissed off dragon."_

The human sighed again, suddenly finding the ceiling very interesting, "So basically, if I don't believe you, this 'dragon,' is going to have your head on a stick, and I'm just going to continue being attacked?" The weasel nodded, "Right. So I guess I have no choice, do I?" The weasel shook its head and Chihiro let out a frustrated huff/yell, "Fine. Whatever. Might as well just embarrass the insanity. I suppose I'll go pack."

Rin let a noise that sounded like a mix of victory and amusement. Chihiro muttered something vulgar as she marched up the stairs and into a hallway closet, grabbing a suitcase, and then making her way to her bedroom to pack clothes. This week was just getting worse and worse.

…

_**So I might take another bit for an update...**_

_**The laptop I'm currently on is supposed to be 'really really good' but in reality it's just a piece of shit.**_

_**I mean, it is an amazing computer the price I got it, and I'm trying to fix it, but it just absolutely refuses. So, I'm going to use as many cleaners as I can to get it cleaned right off, maybe delete a bunch of stuff like unneeded apps that automatically download, you never use, lag your computer, and are outright annoying as #$!**_

_**I have windows 8, basically. If you didn't guess.**_

_**Anyway, thanks all for reading!**_

_**Peace.**_


End file.
